


Hagrid

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate the return to Hogwarts on September first, a story on our favourite half giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hagrid

Giants, by nature, are violent. Always fighting each other, and mistrustful of wizards and magic. Yet somehow, a wizard fell in love with, and married, a giantess and they had a half-blood son, Rubeus. 

His mother left them both when he was only three, leaving both father and son devastated. Still, they had each other, and were as close as can be. By the age of six, young Rubeus could pick his dad up and sit him on the dresser. 

No-one was prouder of Rubeus when he received his Hogwarts letter than his father. He promised Rubeus fun times and friendship were there to be had, as well as learning all he could about magic. Sadly, despite getting on well with his classmates and dorm-mates, he never found that special friend; someone to call a best friend. He was actually quite lonely.

For all Rubeus wanted to do was fit in, to belong. He loved Hogwarts, seeing the beauty and wonder of it. The creatures he found there became his friends, drawn to his pure heart and gentle ways. It was those creatures who comforted him when he lost his father when he was just twelve, and it was to the forest he fled when he feared he was about to be expelled. His fears were correct, and his wand was snapped in two.

If it hadn't have been for his Transfiguration professor, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus didn't know what would have become of himself. Dumbledore arranged for him to become employed as gamekeeper at Hogwarts, thus earning Rubeus' undying loyalty. 

Rubeus was taken under Dumbedore's wing, and worked hard, enjoying his work with the creatures he loved. In the late 70's, he joined his mentor in the newly established Order of the Phoenix. It was a hard time for Hagrid, as he was called now. Many giants chose to follow Voldemort and most were killed, or fled into hiding. He had no idea what had happened to his mother.

In late October 1981, Halloween to be exact, he received a summons from headmaster Dumbledore. Go to Godric's Hollow immediately and retrieve the young Potter, and deliver him to his Muggle relatives in Surrey. Lily and James were dead, at the hand of Voldemort himself. Sirius would meet him at the remains of the house.

Sirius Black, grief-stricken, offered him the use of his motorcycle. Hagrid had arrived in Godric's Hollow only just before the Aurors arrived. He wanted to weep to see brave James, wand outstretched defensively, laying across the bottom stair, but there was no time. With tears blurring his eyes, he headed upstairs, hearing young Harry crying out for his mother, who lay near his cot. 

Hagrid could barely manage to look at dear, sweet Lily, but he silently made her a vow he'd get her boy to safety. He then picked up little Harry, who hiccuped and momentarily stopped crying.

“ 'ere now, Hagrid's here,” he crooned, picking up the boy and jiggling him. Harry seemed curious by this new person and quietened, until he saw his mother. He wanted his mummy, so he started crying again. 

“We need to get you to safety,” said Hagrid, as gentle as could be. He tucked the fifteen month old in his jacket and went downstairs. Sirius had left, needing to find Peter and Remus. 

As the motorcycle headed for Surrey, Hagrid peeked in at little Harry. He found the boy had fallen asleep. 'Probably for the best', thought Hagrid, and with a pang, realised this young boy, still a baby really, was now an orphan, just like himself. “I hope these Muggles do right by you, 'arry,” he muttered to the sleeping boy. “Dumbledore says this is the right thing to do; he's a great man, Dumbledore, and I never doubt him. I just hope I'll see you again.”

Both Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall were waiting for him when he arrived at Privet Drive. The Transfiguration professor was not happy with Dumbledore's plan to leave Harry with the Dursleys, having watched them all day. This made Hagrid pause ever so briefly before he bestowed a quick kiss on Harry's head before handing him to Dumbledore. He sniffed as Dumbledore lay the boy on the doorstep. “Allergies,” he told Minerva, but he knew she wasn't fooled.

Harry Potter was on Hagrid's mind a lot after that. The wizarding world may have celebrated the supposed downfall of Voldemort, but Dumbledore doubted he was gone for good. Hagrid could only remember that a family had been destroyed that night, and he often looked to the stars in the sky and hoped Harry was thriving with his relatives.

Ten long years went by, and Hagrid was delighted when he was told he would be the one to take Harry to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. There had been some concerns, as neither Harry nor his family hadn't responded to the owls that had delivered his letter, or letters. 

“But you must wait till it's his birthday, Hagrid, July thirty first,” instructed Minerva, worried herself. 

“Right you are,” said Hagrid, nodding at her respectfully. He went to make arrangements, including making sure he had the letter to the Gringott's goblins that Dumbledore had given him.

He'd been surprised to learn that Harry and his family were staying at the Hut on the Rock, but supposed they were on vacation. Maybe that's what Muggles did for fun, he guessed. He was sure they wouldn't object to him taking Harry for one day to get his school supplies. 

Instead he'd found Harry's boorish uncle pointing a Muggle gun at him, his silly aunt shrieking and his piggish cousin began devouring the cake he'd spent all afternoon baking for Harry. The boy himself, so like James, had been the bravest of them all, politely enquiring who he was. 

He'd been astounded to learn Harry had never been told he was a wizard, nor of his parent's bravery to protect him. He'd taken Harry away at first light to show Harry the wonders of the wizarding world. He'd even found the perfect owl for him, to make up for ten years of missed birthdays. He found himself feeling quite paternal for the boy wearing oversized clothing and glasses fixed with tape. Still, there was no time for extra shopping today, Hagid's orders were clear. Get Harry, take him to Diagon Alley, go to Gringott's, then return to Hogwarts. He'd hated leaving Harry with those Muggles yet again, but knew he'd see him again soon. 

The next few years passed quickly. Trouble was looming, and Harry always seemed to be a part of it. Rumours of Voldemort's return were getting louder each year. When The Chamber of Secrets was opened yet again, Hagrid found himself accused and sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore's whispered assurance that he knew Hagrid was innocent and would free him as soon as he could, was the only thing that kept him sane in that hell hole.

He'd returned to Hogwarts, his home, in time for dinner. Harry had rushed to him, hugging him. From that moment, Hagrid loved him like a son. 

To witness all that Harry went through those next years was heartbreaking for Hagrid, who wanted to help him, but knew he was limited. He relied on Dumbledore, for Dumbledore was the greatest wizard he knew, some say only bettered by Merlin himself. Hagrid knew Dumbledore could help Harry much more than he could, but he would do anything for that boy. 

He had never considered having children of his own, nor even of falling in love. Upon meeting Madame Maxime, a professor from Beauxbatons, Hagrid realised he did have it in him to love and be loved. Together they ventured to the north to try and convince the giants to help Dumbledore against Voldemort. They were unsuccessful, as the Death Eaters had already spread their influence with them. 

However, the time together had drawn Hagrid and Olympe closer, and to Hagrid's amazement, he'd found out he had a half brother, Grawp. He immediately made plans to bring Grawp back to Hogwarts with him and hide him in the Forbidden Forest. The wonder of having a brother made up for the news that his mother had died, years ago. 

Harry had agreed to watch over Grawp in case he had to leave suddenly. Life under Dolores Umbridge was not going well, and Dumbledore had already left. He hated that Minerva had tried to intervene on his behalf and had been hit with several stunning spells. He wanted to know she was all right, but he'd been forced to leave. 

Hagrid also knew that Harry would take Sirius' death hard, knowing his godfather had been as good as a real father to Harry. He hoped Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione were helping him through these tough times. He was pleased Dumbledore allowed him to spend the end of the summer at the Weasleys, and by the time school returned, Hagrid noticed Harry spent a lot of time looking at Ginny Weasley. 

“Wouldn't that be something,” he chuckled to himself. Potters and redheads. 

By mid April, Harry and Ginny were a couple, and truthfully, Hagrid had never seen him so happy. The two often went for strolls on the grounds, hand in hand, and sometimes stopped in for a chat. Harry was laughing, teasing and flirting, and Ginny was giving it straight back to him. Hagrid enjoyed their company, and prayed that things would work out for the two. 

Then the unthinkable happened. Albus Dumbledore died. Both Harry and Hagrid were numb; the great wizard had been important to both of them. Hagrid had thought carrying Dumbledore's body to his funeral would be the hardest thing he'd ever done, next to burying his own father. 

Until he had to carry Harry's seemingly dead body back to the castle. 

He'd seen good wizards fall, Remus and Tonks, young Fred Weasley. He'd gone to the forest with Fang, to check on Grawp, when they captured him and chained him up. He'd heard Voldemort's message to Harry and hoped and prayed he wouldn't come. 

He should have known better. Harry always did what was right, not what was easy. 

Hagrid had begged them to take him instead, not Harry. They'd laughed at him, taunting him. And then Harry had appeared. 

It had been like his own heart had been ripped out, seeing the green light hit Harry, and to see him fall. He may have yelled out, he may have been shocked into silence. He knew he wept for a boy who, like himself, wanted only to belong, and who found a home at Hogwarts. 

He carried Harry's body back to castle. He heard Ginny's anguished cry and knew her life would never be the same again. He heard Minerva shout out, then Ron and Hermione too. Molly and Arthur met his eyes, knowing how he felt, for they too, had lost a son in Harry. 

Suddenly, miraculously, Harry jumped out of his arms and fled, and the battle recommenced. Hagrid didn't have time to wonder the hows, where's and whys, it was time to fight for their world, once and for all. 

Harry, his dear, brave Harry, defeated Voldemort. Hagrid felt the parental proud feelings he was sure his dad felt for him, many, many years ago. 

Everyone wanted a piece of Harry. They all surrounded him, crying, laughing, hugging him. Hagrid watched proudly as a weary Harry accepted their thanks and congratulations, while desperately looking to escape. Over everyone's shoulders, their eyes met, and Hagrid nodded at him. 'Ya done good, Harry,' he tried to convey to him.

Harry smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He'd done what he had to do, but the price had been too high. Harry had never wanted anyone to die for him.

Time moved on, and the wizarding world started to return to normal. Hogwarts students no longer looked over their shoulders, no longer moved in packs for safety. 

Hagrid's relationship with Olympe didn't survive. Hagrid couldn't fathom a world that didn't include Hogwarts, and his brother. The new headmistress and the students needed him, and with a heavy heart, he bid farewell to Olympe, as she returned to Beauxbatons.

Harry never returned to Hogwarts as a student, although Ginny kindly stopped in to see him regularly to let him know how Harry was going with his Auror training. She said Harry always sent his love to Hagrid, and when he did stop in to watch Ginny and her Gryffindor team play, he always made time to visit Hagrid. He sent letters to him too, using one of the many Ministry owls. Both he and Harry knew, Hedwig was a hard owl to replace. 

Hagrid had, of course, been invited to Harry and Ginny's engagement party, and was always happy to join them to celebrate Harry's birthday. He beamed with delight upon receiving his wedding invitation, and at Harry's own request, sat on the aisle, second row, wearing the same boutonierre as Ron and Neville, Harry's groomsmen. Harry had left the front row empty to represent his parents, godfather, Remus and Tonks. Hagrid would represent his family, alongside Andromeda Tonks and Minerva Mcgonagall. Most of their Gryffindor friends sat on Harry's side of the aisle. Teddy would carry the rings before joining his grandmother. 

Hagrid enjoyed himself at the reception; Molly had outdone herself for her only daughter's wedding. And finally, finally, Hagrid saw pure happiness in Harry's eyes. He'd found a new home in Ginny, and that happiness was reciprocated in her eyes.   
“I've never been happier,” Harry confided in Hagrid, when they had a moment alone. 

“It's about time, don't ya think?” grinned Hagrid.

Ginny came to drag him back to the dance floor. “I'm coming back for you next, Hagrid,” she laughed.

“It doesn't get any better than this,” said Harry, allowing his new wife to pull him away.

Harry was wrong. Tears of joy ran down his face when he lay his first born son in Hagrid's arms. “My son, James Sirius,” he announced. “Hagrid, I have a son!”

Hagrid had no idea how many toasts to James Sirius he proposed that night, when he stopped into Hogsmeade to share the news with Abe Dumbledore and Madame Rosmerta. The mead flowed freely that night as they celebrated the newest Potter.

Nearly eighteen months later little James sat on Hagrid's knee while Harry proudly showed off Albus Severus to the rest of the family. “Yer've got a little brother, just like me,” he told the boy.

Harry lay his second born son in Hagrid's arms. “He's a fine looking boy,” said Hagrid, teary. “Looks just like yer,” he told Harry.

“Bruvver?” James asked his dad. 

Harry squatted down to James' level. “Yes, that's your brother.”

“Gwarpie,” pointed James, looking up at Hagrid. 

Both Harry and Hagrid chuckled. “No, Hagrid's brother is Grawp, your brother is Albus. Can you say Albus?” asked Harry, looking at his new son. 

“Our-bus,” mimicked James, stroking the little fingers. Albus grasped onto his finger. “Look Daddy, I fink Al likes me.” And Al he would be called till he went to Hogwarts.

Harry brought the boys to Hogwarts many times to visit Hagrid, as well as Minerva and Neville Longbottom, now the Herbology professor at Hogwarts. The boys loved to run freely on the grounds, and were fascinated by Hagrid's tales of the creatures he loved so much. “Tell us about Hedwig,” or “Tell us about Uncle Sirius and Buckbeat,” they'd beg, as they crawled onto his knee, while Harry sat back, watching and smiling contentedly.

Little Lily Luna came howling into the world, with a good set of lungs on her. She wasn't happy about leaving her warm cocoon, and wanted everyone to know of her displeasure. On her first night home, even Molly couldn't get her to settle, but Hagrid, remembering a night where her father was crying, picked her out of Molly's arms and tucked her inside his jacket, where he rocked her to sleep and walked with her for an hour. “How did you know?” asked Harry, relieved.

“She's a lot like her father,” said Hagrid softly. He handed Harry his daughter back. “Take her back to Ginny. She'll be wantin' a feed soon.”

Watching the Potter children grow up in a world of love was healing for Harry, Hagrid knew. He'd often confide his fears to Hagrid, of not being a good enough father. Hagrid would scoff and tell him he was a great father, and besides, did he really think Ginny would let him be anything but? Harry would laugh but fatherhood brought it's own set of problems. 

James Sirius would grow up to just like his namesakes, cheeky and mischievous. Hagrid knew life at Hogwarts would be turned upside down when he came to Hogwarts, along with his cousin Fred, George Weasley's son. 

Albus Severus arrived at Hogwarts with a bit of a chip on his shoulder. The Potter name hung heavily on his shoulders and he felt judged before he had even done anything. Being Sorted into Slytherin and making friends with Scorpius Malfoy, a loner like himself, only added to his angst, and his relationship with Harry wasn't getting any better. Like with Harry, Hagrid felt he was least qualified to help the boy, but he made sure Albus knew he was always welcome to visit him and unburden himself any time. 

Albus' adventures with Scorpius Malfoy his fourth year was reminiscent of Harry's time at school, but Hagrid was happy that, when it was all over, Albus and Harry had repaired their relationship and were moving forward.

Lily Luna delighted Hagrid, mostly because of her love for animals and creatures, like himself. Many a time she stayed back after class to help him pack up, or stay to discuss something she'd read about a certain critter. She was open and warm, like Ginny, and she loved Hagrid as much as he loved her. The two shared a close bond.

Watching the Potter children grow up and go on to become happy wonderful young adults was heart warming for Hagrid, as much as it was a relief for Harry. They graduated from Hogwarts, and went on to start their careers, James in Quidditch, Albus in the Department of Mysteries and Lily in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 

James married first, another Quidditch player from his team. Albus was spending more and more time with Scorpius and working at the Ministry. 

But it was Lily who married next and had the first Potter grandchild. Lorcan Scamander had finally wooed and won the heart of his childhood crush, uniting Ginny and Harry with Luna and Rolf as family. 

And so they came full circle as Lorcan proudly presented baby Mia to the waiting family. Ginny had the first cuddle, after Lorcan, then handed her to Harry as she went in to see Lily. 

Baby Mia was handed from Harry to Luna to Rolf, before Lorcan took her again and brought her to Hagrid. “This is your great grandpa, Hagrid,” he crooned, barely able to take his eyes off his beautiful newborn daughter. She already had a tuft of ginger hair on her head. 

“Me, a great grandpa?” questioned Hagrid, as he instinctively rocked this new angel. 

Lorcan nodded, as did Harry. Luna beamed as she smiled at the gentle half giant. “Who else could it be?” she asked gently. 

“Lily's orders, and you know Lils,” said Lorcan, kneeling next to Hagrid to peer at his daughter, much as Harry had done when Albus was born. 

Hagrid's eyes welled. Harry came to sit next to him. “You and Arthur, you've been like fathers to me. So yes, great-grandpa Hagrid it is,” he said, patting his arm. 

And here, in St Mungo's hospital holding baby Mia, Hagrid realised that he had a family all along, for family are the people who love and accept you for who you are.

He had found a place where he belonged.

He was home.


End file.
